The process of a conventional verification method is as follows:
i) An image including fingerprint ridges is binarized;
ii) A ridge pattern is obtained by thinning the binarized image;
iii) Branches, edge points and curvature from the ridge pattern are extracted as main characteristics;
iv) A sample image (fingerprint image to be examined) is compared with a master image (reference fingerprint image).